Objects (e.g., layers of material) oftentimes are coupled together via fasteners. In some examples, a fastener (e.g., a bolt) extends through an aperture defined by the objects and is received (e.g., threadably received) by a fastener receiver (e.g., a nut) to couple the objects together. For example, a bolt and a nut may be utilized to couple together layers of an aircraft wing. In some instances, the fastener assembly includes a retainer (e.g., a blind nut retainer) coupled to a surface of one of the objects to position the nut adjacent an aperture of the objects while the bolt is inserted into the aperture to enable the nut to couple to (e.g., threadably receive) the bolt.